Inductive antenna devices have been incorporated in transceivers to transmit and receive wireless signals for quite some time. In a typical application, a transceiver device supporting bi-directional communication includes two specifically tuned antennas, one of which is tuned for transmitting while the other is tuned for receiving.
Unlike RF (Radio Frequency) antennas, the transmit and receive paths for inductive antennas or transducer assemblies are often tuned independently of each other for more efficiently transmitting and receiving wireless signals. For example, inductive transducer assemblies used for transmitting respective inductive signals are generally tuned so they effectively have a low impedance. Conversely, inductive transducer assemblies used for receiving are typically tuned so they effectively have a high impedance.
Conventional inductive systems supporting two-way communications include separate coils, one of which is pre-tuned for transmitting an inductive signal and another of which is pre-tuned for receiving at a particular carrier frequency.